411 Day
by Anelir-sensei
Summary: Dedicated to 4/11 Day for Marluxia and Vexen. Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. Marluxia: Seme Vexen: Uke, because it just kinda came out that way. My first yaoi, Be kind Oneshot


Marluxia quietly walked up behind Vexen as he worked nonstop in his laberatory

Marluxia quietly walked up behind Vexen, watching as he worked nonstop in his laboratory. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled them together gently.

"Vexen, love, you need to stop now. You have been working for two days straight. If you keep going you are going to collapse." Marluxia whispered into the ear of the Chilly Academic softly.

"You know very well that I can't stop an experiment once I have started it Marluxia." Vexen sighed, trying to pry himself free, unsuccessfully, from the rose haired man's grasp.

"Hm? You can't even stop for me?" Marluxia cooed while licking the shell of Vexen's ear.

Vexen shuddered at the feeling as a light gasp escaped his mouth. He could feel himself melt into the arms that held him as Marluxia places loving kisses down his neck. Marluxia turned Vexen in his arms and held him against the wall as he attacked the scientist's mouth with his own passionately. Their tongues battled in intense heat until the scythe wielder won. Vexen wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He felt a hand at his hip as the other roamed until it found the zipper of his jacket. He could feel it slowly being pulled down as Marluxia ground his hips against his own.

"mmn….._Marluxia_." Vexen moaned as said man's mouth moved to the newly revealed skin of his neck. He could feel Marluxia smirk against his skin and bite only hard enough to leave a mark on his collarbone. The Graceful Assassin ground their hips harder as he was finally able to unzip the jacket fully. No sooner had he finished unzipping it, then the annoying piece of material was dropped carelessly to the floor.

Marluxia moved his mouth further down until he found one of Vexen's nipples. Taking the dusty pink flesh into his mouth, he sucked, bit, and twirled it in his mouth, making his lover moan and thrash under him.

"Ugh….Marluxia. Not..uh..not here. Some..mmn. Someone might..m..come." Vexen barely managed the sentence out through held back moans.

"Hmm? Let them see." He responded with a smirk before moving onto the next nipple. He used his free hand to continue to rub the other, now stiff and deep pink.

"Ah!.. Marluxia!" Vexen glared as best he could through half lidded eyes.

"MM, fine!" Marluxia gave up, knowing he wouldn't get to fully appreciate his scientist until he gave him what he wanted.

He formed a portal right behind Vexen and picked him up bridal style as he walked through the darkness and into his bedroom. He set the still heavily breathing blonde on the rose colored, silken sheets before climbing back over him. As soon as he was hovering directly above him, he claimed Vexen's lips in a searing kiss and began to quickly undo his lover's belt. Once he had succeeded in getting it off, he practically ripped off his pants, boxers and all. He stared at the slightly toned abs and beautiful, pale white skin. He look up to find the Academic blushing adorably, and couldn't resist a chuckle.

Vexen frowned sadly, "I know I'm ugly, but you don't have to laugh." He said quietly.

He looked on the verge of tears, and that was enough to break Marluxia's heart. He quickly softened his expression and leaned in to place a passionate kiss on his lover's swollen lips before he lightly frowned, "I don't ever want to hear you call yourself ugly! Vexen, you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen. You are far from ugly!" He leaned back down and nuzzled gently into the blonde's neck, whispering lovingly.

"Really?" Vexen whispered, a small smile appearing slowly on his lips.

"Really. I love you Vexen, don't ever think otherwise." Marluxia cooed, before placing a trail of kisses from his lips, to his jaw, to his neck. Vexen moaned as he felt the kisses move just above his belly button.

"Mmn. No fair." Vexen pouted as he tugged at Marluxia's pants.

Marluxia smirked at the cute pout he received as he leaned back on his knees and allowed Vexen to take off his belt and pants. He threw off his boxers and immediately went to his lover's obvious 'need'.

He blew on the head of Vexen's arousal and gently licked it, grazing his tongue along the slit until he could taste the precum starting to ooze out.

"Gahh! Marluxia! Stop…uhn..teasing. Not..uugh..nice!" Vexen panted out.

Marluxia ginned before he engulfed the organ. Vexen gasped at the sudden heat and tried to buck up. Marluxia held down his hips as he began to swirl his tongue around the appendage before bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace. When he reached the head, he sucked gently before plunging again to the hilt. He moaned, sending a shudder through Vexen from the vibration.

"Guh, Marluxia….I'm gunna..ah!" Vexen threw his head back as he could feel the telltale heat at the bottom of his stomach.

Marluxia gently scraped his teeth as he came back up. Hearing his lover's warning, he relaxed his throat and began to suck harder to create a vacuum effect. Vexen bucked as best he could before white hot release was all he could feel. He moaned his lover's name as he came into Marluxia's mouth, feeling every bit of it being swallowed.

Marluxia looked up at his lover's flushed face before crawling back up to reach his mouth. Vexen licked off the cum that had dripped onto Marluxia's chin before his lips were pressed into a lustful kiss.

The Graceful Assassin looked up into frosty green eyes. "I need you, now." He purred out. Vexen smiled and nodded while he watched as Marluxia reached into the side dresser and pulled out a bottle of well used lube. Squirting a generous amount on his fingers, he kissed the blonde deeply as he brought them down to his lover's puckered entrance. Slipping one finger in slowly, he moved it around and waited for any signs of discomfort before sliding in a second. Vexen moaned his appreciation as Marluxia moved his fingers in a scissoring motion before adding a third. Once he was certain his lover was well enough prepared, he slid the fingers out, much to the disappointment of Vexen. He coated his own member thickly in lube before brining Vexen's knees over his arms and leaning over his lover to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. Feeling the tip of Marluxia's member at his entrance, Vexen opened his eyes and found dark blue ones staring softly back. He could tell his lover was making sure it was all right to continue. He smiled gently and nodded.

Marluxia waited for Vexen to nod before slowly pushing into the tight heat. Moaning at the slowness, he kept his eyes on his lover for a sign of pain when said lover reached up around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I'm not made of glass, Lumaria." He smirked, "I won't break, stop holding back."

Marluxia didn't need to be told twice. "You are still a delicate treasure to me though, Even." He smiled before kissing the blonde's still swollen lips and thrusting all the way in.

"Ah! Marluxia! Ooh..good!" Vexen moaned as Marluxia hit his prostate the first thrust. "There!"

Marluxia continued to aim for that spot as Vexen was seeing stars. Every thrust, Marluxia went faster. He reached in between their bodies and grabbed Vexen's own 'need' and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. It was only a matter of time before Vexen screamed his lover's name as he came in said one's hand. Marluxia could feel the walls around him grow tighter and he thrust once more before emptying his seed as he moaned Vexen's name.

The two lovers laid there, riding out their highs before Marluxia slid out and laid down next to the panting blonde. He pulled the covers over them both and pulled Vexen to his chest. "I love you, Even." He sighed out happily as he buried his face in soft blonde hair.

"I love you too, Lumaria." Vexen sighed into the warm chest before smiling softly and drifting to sleep with Marluxia close behind.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV

OMG! ok, so don't kill me this was my first actual yaoi! I think I did better towards the end and yes, so sue me, I'm late for 4/11 day. I'm actually really pissed about that, but I had no time to write anything, so here it is now pure smut, so you should all be happy, no? J And I think the end was sweet. Please tell me what you think


End file.
